Broken and Beautiful
by Kyukitty
Summary: Akito cancels his bet with Kyo. When Kyo is hurt, who will be there to help him heal? will Kyo open his heart up to him? KyoYuki [mostly in upcoming chapters] [please excuse the lame title]
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey, this is my first story on this site! (so please be nice. XD) anywho, the pairings are Kyo/Yuki(eventually), aaaand... actually... that's it. XP ...probably.

* * *

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru sat around the table eating dinner, just as they normally would, any other day. 

"Hey, where is that damn dog anyways?" Kyo asked, breaking the mostly comfortable silence.

"Oh, he said he had an important meeting, and to not wait up for him." Tohru replied honestly.

As if on cue, Shigure slid the front door open slowly.

"Where were you? Your dinner was getting cold." Yuki gave an almost condescending glare at Shigure.

"I was just at a meeting with Akito." Shigure said grimly. The room turned silent. It seemed as though even the birds had fled at the sound of the god's name.

"…what did he want?" Yuki asked, just above a whisper.

"He wants to see Kyo. Now. Hatori's parked outside."

"n…now?" Kyo looked up at Shigure almost pleadingly.

"I'm afraid so. He asked for you to come alone. I can't go back to the main house with you." Shigure replied.

The ride to the main house was long, and silent.

When they finally got there, Hatori led Kyo in though the front gates.

"Wait. I'm not aloud in the main house." Kyo grabbed Hatori's sleeve.

"Akito's making an exception this one night. Now come on." Hatori replied, not looking down at Kyo.

They passed several hallways, and Kyo kept as close to Hatori as he could. He had never been in the main house, after all.

Eventually they reached a room, that was almost completely dark. Akito lay leaning against the window.

"Kyo… sit." Kureno came seemingly out of nowhere, and shoved Kyo by the shoulder into a kneeling position.

Kyo hissed.

"Kyo… am I correct in saying that you have not beaten Yuki once?" Akito asked, slowly standing up, while still leaning on the wall.

"I haven't beat him. Yet." Kyo spat, not looking up from the ground.

"yet? Well, I think it's been all to obvious that you could never beat him. And that you never will. The bet's off." Akito smiled a vicious smile at Kyo's shock.

"You… you can't do that!!" Kyo nearly yelled, finally meeting Akito's glare.

Akito's eyes became darker, as he became more furious.

"I can do what I please! I am the head of this house hold!" Akito shouted, knocking a vase off of it's pedestal by the door, and at Kyo.

The vase shattered on impact, and Kyo screamed in pain, bringing his hand over his bleeding face.

"Ha, well isn't this interesting. You defy me and you get the same physical pain that Hatori got when he defied me. Hm. But you're not worthy to be compared to him. You, the foul monster cat." Akito spat, and worked his way over to the wall, which held a whip on a hook, as though it were a scarf.

A half an hour later, Hatori could hear from his office out side Akito's room

"Now. Leave. And never come back to the main house again!"

Kyo dashed out the door, and into the woods. While it had gotten a lot darker during his visit to Akito, it had also started pouring rain. stumbling every step of the way.

He tripped into the woods, and kept on his path to the house.

Kyo forced the door open, and stumbled up the stairs, making his way into his room.

He took the opportunity to look at his hands. They were dripping with a muddy mix of rain and blood.

He stumbled over into the bathroom to clean out what cuts he could find; namely the deep one on his right cheek from the vase.

Cleaning them out best he could, he bandaged them, and slowly stalked into his bedroom and flopped ungracefully onto his bed.

The bet was over. No matter what he did, he would be confined next year.

Akito had won.

A/N: like I said before, this is my first story on this site, so please be nice, but honest. xP I NEED IDEAS TOO!!! So please review, because chances are that if I don't get reviews, I'll assume no one's reading, and thus, will never update. X3 so please REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey! thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!! I love you all!! x3 I was really suprised at how quick I was able to update, but unfortunately, I probably won't be able to update quite this quickly in the future. but I will try! XP_

_enjoy!!_

* * *

Yuki awoke to a scream, coming from the hallway. 

he jumped to his feet and flung his door open.

"Miss Honda! What's-" he stopped as he saw the scene around him.

It looked like something from a Hollywood horror.

The carpet was stained with blood, and the walls were covered in smudged and bloody hand prints.

The trail went into the bathroom, and into Kyo's room.

The bathroom was the worst. The blood was in the sink, and mirror, and in the emergency first aid kit. Then there was

"Kyo!" Yuki yelled, with out thinking. He flung open Kyo's door, to see a beaten and bloody Kyo, lying on his bed.

Kyo groggily looked up at them, but winced in doing so. He had been pretty dizzy last night from loosing so much blood.

"Oh, thank Kami you're all right." Yuki said worriedly.

"You, uh, you had miss Honda Worried sick." He covered, before remembering Tohru. He left Kyo's room to comfort Tohru, who was still staring at the bloody mess covering the hallway.

In almost an hour's time, Kyo got up and steadily moved to get something to eat.

He stumbled to his door, and slid it open slowly, surprised at what he saw.

Yuki was scrubbing at the walls with a soapy brush.

"hey, uh…" Kyo started, unsure of what to really say. It was obvious that Yuki had been worried for him, but with the mess he left coming in last night, hell, Kyo would have been worried if it were Yuki, too.

"yeah?" Yuki stopped his scrubbing, but didn't look at the cat.

"…never mind." Kyo struggled to stay level as he climbed down the stairs.

"shit…" he whispered, as he almost tripped.

"need a hand?" Yuki asked, before he processed what he had said.

"from you?" Kyo asked, surprised that there was no hate in his voice this time.

"…yeah." Yuki replied, setting his brush down, but not moving.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kyo mumbled. Yuki smiled, and took his rival's arm to lead him down the stairs.

Once in the kitchen, Kyo tore his arm away from Yuki, feeling a little weak for excepting his offer in the first place.

Kyo limped over to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of milk, and drinking straight from it.

He glared at Yuki.

"Why are you still here?"

"What happened?" Yuki asked, getting straight to the point.

"…do you care?" Kyo asked, trying to stay strong.

"just tell me what he did." Yuki said, with a little more force.

"like I'd ever tell you anything." It was true that the bet was off, and Kyo didn't have to hate Yuki anymore… but… he couldn't help it. Blaming Yuki for everything had always kept him alive in the past. It's what drove him to wake up in the morning, and live another day of his life. He couldn't just stop.

"right." Yuki replied, and headed up the stairs. He stopped.

"you going to be alright coming back up stairs?" Yuki threw over his shoulder.

"Damn it! I'm not cripple! Stop the damn pity thing already!" Kyo shot at the rat.

"Like it or not, you're hurt. You're going to need help." Yuki glared back at the cat, almost shaking from anger. It was silent for a few seconds, which stretched on for what seemed like forever.

"I'm going out." Kyo said, trying not to limp as he started towards the door.

"fine." Yuki relied venomously. He… he had thought for a minute… that maybe… maybe whatever happened to Kyo might have let them become closer. But that was stupid. Kyo would never change. The cat would always hate the rat. And the rat was expected to hate the cat as well.

So… why did Yuki feel this way towards Kyo?

* * *

_A/N: So how was it? I hope I'm not rushing things too much... I **DO **need ideas. ...please help feed the bunnies... AND PLEASE REVIEW!! x3 _


End file.
